Disgaea: Descent of a Divine Demon
by d102
Summary: Based on the bad ending of the first Disgaea. Yet to continue on the next chapter but uploaded for criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Disgaea Fanfic - Descent of a Divine Demon

Disclaimer: I (of course) do not own Disgaea in anyway, shape or form.

Opening

Many years have passed after the sudden rising of the Beauty Tyrant Etna.. Though she's done nothing of great importance or worthy of attention, she, who is said to had usurped the previous Overlord has single-handedly brought peace to the Netherworld, the Human World, and Celestia. Though only rumors, many demons of the Netherworld know of Etna's power and choose not to question these rumors. But in another Netherworld, referred to by its residents as the Shadow Netherworld, a world that is literally covered in shadows. In this Netherworld, its cities are covered in darkness where the only light is fire from the remains of countless battles. In this world plagued by darkness, there exist demons who have their own plans in store for this peaceful Netherworld.

~In the Shadow Netherworld~

In the Deepest ends of this Netherworld, in pitch black darkness there lies a demon bound by chains of light, the darkness so strong that the chains light are the only possible thing you can see. Here in this darkness a group of demons converse, the demon bound by the chains seem to be their leader.

"Have any of you been able to invade Celestia?" the leader quickly asks.

No one responds to his question though.

"The barrier huh?"

They seem to nod which the demons of that world can clearly make out.

One of the demons finally speak.

"The Barrier that Celestia set up is almost unapproachable, demons cant go near it without fear of being completely destroyed. Only the angels can pass through the barrier unharmed and they wouldn't dare tread in the Shadow Netherworld."

"I see, so we can't get to Celestia from here, but perhaps we can get there from elsewhere." The leader begins speaking of his plan.

"Unknown to most of us, due to Celestia, there lies another Netherworld parallel to ours, very few demons from this world know of its existence and we just so happen to have someone who knows how to get there as well. He also knows much about this Netherworld as well."

1Another demon speaks, "From what I do know the other Netherworld is no threat what so ever, even its Overlord is a pushover. If we invade it, they will not stand a chance."

"And just who is the Overlord of this Netherworld?" The leader curiously asks.

Quickly obeying their leader, the demon shows a picture to him. "This demon is their current Overlord, she is known as the Beauty Tyrant Etna."

Soon they all begin to speak. "This little girl is their Overlord?" "This will be even easier then we thought!" "I could kill her myself.." As they all continue to mock Etna the leader speaks.

"The Overlord is the Overlord for a reason, and one of those reasons is because she is the strongest demon of that world, though she doesn't seem it, though not a match for me.. Never-the-less, regardless of how strong she might be, Celestia probably has no reason to deny her Netherworld from entering Celestia, we just need to invade before they can find out and learn where the door is to enter into Celestia. Gather as much information as you can about that Netherworld for now, we'll plan our move later, thats all.."

All the shadows surrounding the bound demon disappear

"It would appear that I've stumbled across something interesting. I've been bound all these centuries but I never forgot the faces of the ones who sealed me here...That wretched Lamington and that blue haired demon. I promised them when I broke this seal that I'd personally kill them both. I hope you haven't forgotten me Seraph Lamington."

~Haahahahaha!~

Disgaea -Descent of a Divine Demon-

We are brought into the Overlord's Castle...err, now the Beauty Queen's Castle, our story begins with a familiar figure snoozing in a giant chair. In front of her seems to be an endless amount of paperwork and request that have yet to be touched and probably will not be either. Another familiar character enters the room..

"I never get tired of planting flowers." Flonne says as she enters the room. She looks around surprised to see no one visible in the room. But she hears the faint sound of snoring in the background.

"ETNA!" She screams as loud as possible knowing that normal methods aren't effective against Etna's sleeping habits. "MISS ETNA PLEASE WAKE UP! MISS ETNA IT'S ME!" Flonne continues to scream but eventually gives up. Unknown to her, Etna, who was actually awaken by her yelling tries to play as if she is still asleep. "Miss Etna, I hate to do this but you've left me no choice!" Flonne begins to take a deep breathe, "Actually, I've been practicing." she says with an evil smile.. Etna at this point curious to see what Flonne has planned for her secretly tries to take a peek at her through the paperwork, she sees the image of Flonne taking a pose as if shes going to sing...Etna quickly jumps out of her chair. "OK! OK! I'm awake Flonne so please don't sing!" She sighs from relief as she sits back into her chair panting from relief. "I was having such a great dream too...20 more minutes" She begins to start dozing off again.

"Etna, don't you think you should actually finish all your work..I mean relaxing is good and all but that's all you seem to do now.." Flonne complains as she tries to sort out all the paper work. As she continues to examine all the paper work she begins to grow angry, "MISS ETNA...Have you even started any of this yet? I remember seeing these about a month ago..what have you been doing all this time?" Etna opens a eye and looks around, then notices the piece of paper she was laying on and covered in droll. She picks up the wet sheet of paper and watches as the soggy paper fall apart. "Hehe, that one I actually did sign. I think you were here when I signed it." "That's all you've done? I knew I shouldn't had left the castle, have you really been asleep all this time?" Etna who now finally gets up to stretch in her chair begins to look around. "Yeah that seems about right, you were the last person I saw before I took a short nap.." Etna begins to slump back into her chair and slowly dozes off.

"But Etna, I've been gone for the past month have you really been alright?" She then raises a finger, "...and I don't think a month is a short nap. What about the prinny's have you not paid them while I've been gone? Aren't you going to finish the paperwork..." Flonne lectures. All the while Etna, half asleep, only makes Flonne's words out as.. "BLAHBLAHBLAH FLOWERS BLAHBLAH LOVE BLAH!"

"That's nice Flonne." Etna says while yawning. After stretching she throws her feet up on the desk knocking most of the paperwork off which floods Flonne. "I've had so much work to do lately I don't think I've had a good nap in awhile..But now that I've slept I'm starving...uhh Flonne?" Etna looks around in attempt to find Flonne, who pops her head out of the sea of paper.

"Oh yes I'm hungry as well, I just actually got back to the castle so I haven't really had anything to eat today.." Flonne says while trying to squirm out of the flood of papers. "But what about all the work that's piled up while you were asleep? Shouldn't you take care of these?" Flonne suggest still trying to get out of the papers.

Etna glares at all the papers on the floor, then generates a fireball in her hand which is then dropped onto the desk. "Now its taken care of lets eat.." She says watching the desk and all the papers burn to a crisp.

"Oh Miss Etna, lets have lunch in Celestia! Can we please go to Celestia?" Flonne begs. "No thanks, I ordered a months supply of limited Edition pudding thats calling me." Etna replies while drooling from her mouth. "If I remember it right, I think after you left I ordered the pudding, then I starting thinking about the pudding...then I think I fell asleep."

Etna and Flonne reach the Rosenqueen customer service counter. They are welcomed by an archer, "Ah Overlord Etna how may I help you?" Etna gives the archer a somewhat annoyed glare while the archer's smiles back at her. "I'm here to pick up my order...why else would I be here?" "I'm sorry but there isn't anything for you, If you have ordered an item I can track it for you." Flonne speaks up, "Well thats odd, are you sure that you ordered it Miss Etna..." Before she could finish her sentence, Etna flashes her a death grin that would make anyone stop mid-sentence. Etna in a rage, grabs the archer from over the counter by her pigtail. "WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY MONTH SUPPLY OF LIMITED EDITION PUDDING!" "Sorry...I...Thought..You...were...informed..." The archer cries in pain, then after hearing that Etna lets go of her hair. "Informed of what?" "Due to the limited production of the pudding, your order was placed on hold because someone placed a order before yours." Etna goes completely silent. "Also we were informed that because of the mass amounts of pudding thats already been ordered that the month supply orders are no longer available and now are limited to only 1 pudding an order." The archer bows to apologize to her, all the while Etna remains completely silent.

~A few minutes later~

Outside of Etna's office there is a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Inside Etna sits at her desk, words can not describe the expression of anger on her face. Flonne then enters the room. Etna gives her usual death glare but Flonne seems unaffected. "I sent the prinny's to rebuild Rosenqueen, do you wanna sign off on the invoice?" Etna continues to glare at her. "Oh and I happened to find the one who beat you to the order as well..." "WHO WAS IT!" Etna screams. "His names Maharo and it looks like he lives in Celestia actually." "Is that so...So you wanted to go to Celestia huh? I think it'd be a good idea to pay a visit.." "OH DO YOU MEAN IT MISS ETNA?" Flonne says with excitement. "Yeah...I need a vacation anyway! And I'm gonna find the dead man who scammed me out of a months supply of limited edition pudding.." she mutters quietly. But even if she had yelled that comment Flonne who is completely occupied with visiting Celestia is currently unavailable. "I can't wait! I haven't been to Celestia in forever! I'm gonna go make reservations! It's going to be so much fun~" Flonne runs off to prepare for the trip to Celestia, Etna is left to her own thoughts. "She sure seems excited.. but I guess a vacation isn't a bad idea. Besides, I've been ignoring them for some time...I guess it's time to take care of some unfinished business in Celestia." She then opens up a hidden drawer in her desk with a single letter. She picks it up and looks over it then looks at the portrait behind her. The portrait is of the late Overlord King Krichefskoy, yet under this enormous portrait is a very (and I mean very) small picture of the previous Overlord, Laharl. Etna stares at the small picture of Laharl, who in the picture is literally shown taking candy from a baby and laughing. _What the hell are you even doing now Prince? There's no way you'd let some scrub kill you, but you should had been back by now...We haven't even heard a word from you since you left_. "Oh well though, I am the Overlord now so I don't really care if you come back, and if you do someday come back, your gonna be my vassal." After going on a few more minutes about the torture she can only imagine putting vassals through, Flonne finally returns. "Miss Etna, everything is all set for us to go whenever your ready to go. How long do you want to stay in Celestia?" Etna snaps out of her daydream. "It's just for a day.." "JUST ONE DAY! Awwww...I guess I packed for nothing.." She says disappointingly and looks over at her 'luggage', which is packed with a month's worth of clothes. "Oh, you can stay if you really want, I actually have business in Celestia." "Oh.. is that so?" "Yeah, I don't plan to stick around too long there." She gets up from her chair and walks to the door, Flonne stops her before she leaves. "Etna? Is something wrong?" "No...why are you asking me that out of the blue?" "No reason its just that..." she is suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door. "~Oh Beautiful Overdood! You have mail Dood!~" the prinny slides the letter through the door and runs off. Etna quickly grabs the letter and opens it. Then suddenly crumbles it up and throws it aside. "What was that about?" Flonne curiously asked. "I don't know..I looked at the insignia in the letter and it was pretty stupid looking." "Don't you think you should actually read it?" "Nope. Anyway let's get going." Etna then takes out her cell phone, "~Prinny Team Come On!~" In seconds, the Prinny Squad are outside her door. "You Belch Beautiful Overdood?" "I'm leaving for Celestia for a day, when I come back I want this castle spotless, and while your at it take care of the paperwork I haven't done yet." A lone prinny then speaks up, "But you've never even done any paperw-" Before the Prinny could finish there's a loud explosion. Needless to say that prinny will never finish that sentence as he took Etna's Chaos Impact head on. Flonne hurries over to the charred prinny. "MR. PRINNY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Etna then gives the Prinny Squad her trademarked Death Glare she recently picked up after becoming Overlord. "So anyone else have something to say, or are you clear on your orders?" "~WE GOT IT DOOD!~" The Prinny Squad obediently responds. She begins to walk off and Flonne hurries behind her. "I'm impressed Miss Etna, you gave them a easy task to tend to while you are going to be gone this time." "Well they're already doing a lot as it is no need to pile on even more work yet." Flonne then goes into a praise state. "Your finally showing your vassals that you love them, I'm sure they'll finish their task swiftly and finally be able to relax as well." Etna interrupts her. "Relax? Please they have far too much work to be slacking. I give each member of the Prinny Squad a few hundred missions at a time..And I expect every one of them to have them all finished by the time I come back from Celestia." "Eh?" Is all Flonne can say still in her praising state. They start walking off,

Meanwhile back where the Prinny's are cleaning the Overlords office. The paper Etna crumbled up uncrumbles itself, but is spotted by a prinny. "DOOD! did you see that? This paper just uncrumbled it was awesome Dood!~" "No way Dood.." "Seriously Dood check it out." The prinny crumbles to paper up again and after a minute the paper uncrumbles itself yet again. They suddenly hear something yelling that apparetly coming from the letter, "STOP CRUMBLING ME UP YOU IDIOTS!" The prinny's just blankly stare at the letters outburst. "DOOD THATS AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN DOOD!" This insignia is pretty creepy though dood. Who cares dood this is something you don't see everyday! Dood lets keep this, I'm sure Master Etna won't even read this anyway dood. YEA DOOD!" The prinny squad decide to spend the rest of the day playing with the letter. Meanwhile inside the insignia..We find a demon inside crying. _Why did this have to happen to me..._It seems the demon was a spy sent to observe Etna but it seems to have ended in utter failure?

_~End of Episode 1~_

Etna: Screw a episode preview we finally got the first episode done.. I'm not ready to spoil the story yet.

Flonne: Yeah, I have to say the author took his sweet time writing this, I thought that it'd at least be a little longer...

Etna: I know.. it took this idiot like 2 years to finally get around to writing the first episode. I gotta respect his procrastination.

Flonne: Well at least he finally got the story started..And we get to be main characters as well.

Etna: Yeah... but it's not our own story though, he's going off a bad ending from the game after all...

Flonne: True but at least this has gotten off to a good start, I mean we never go on a vacation.

Etna: Oh by the way, This vacation is coming out of your pocket.

Flonne: WHAT! THATS NOT FAIR!

Etna: What's not fair is that Celestia pays you HL every week to sit on your lazy butt..

Flonne: Hehe, well I was told my funding is going to run out soon.

Etna: That's not going to save you from paying though, I know you've been saving up anyway.

Flonne: BUT I'M NOT KIDDING ABOUT THAT!

Etna: Maybe I'll have you enlist in the Prinny Squad?

Flonne: I hope your joking...

Etna: It's not as bad as they make it seem, I send you on a minimum of 300 missions a week. But since the squad loses prinny's by the day they get around 1000 missions every week.

Flonne: That many and how much do you pay them?

Etna: Depends on how I'm feeling at the time actually.. But I'll give you a far better contract then the prinny's. How's this sound? 300 missions a week, 150 hour work weeks, while being on call 24/7, limited benefits and minimum wage payment. Don't tell the prinny's though they'll kill you if they find out I'm giving you such a great offer.

Flonne: ...No thanks...besides I still have my teaching license. I always wanted to start teaching my classes again.

Etna: You mean that one you made me sit through? Sorry I'm not funding for that again...The entire Netherworld sent me complaints about your class.

Flonne: IS THAT WHY YOU CANCELED MY CLASSES! YOU TOLD ME MY CLASS WAS STOPPED DUE TO NETHERWORLD DEPRESSION!

Etna: Not entirely, some Netherworld has a massive Academy to teach demons to be proper demons. They basically give me a cut of the tuition for every student I send there from other Netherworlds. So it was more of a business move.

Flonne: Is that so? I always wondered where you were getting all that extra spending cash from? I guess your involved in a lot of under-the-table deals?

Etna: Yeah something like that, all the funds granted to me by the Dark Assembly are pretty strict so I had to find some ways to make some money for myself.

Flonne: I bet Celestia would be willing to help you out with that.

Etna: Oh yeah, well Celestia is really who I get most of my spending money from, I get a pretty hefty check every week from my investment.

Flonne: Oh well thats wonderful, what is your investment of yours by the way?

Etna: Oh don't you know...half of your check to live here goes to me, its basically your rent.

Flonne: ...Shoulda Known...

Etna: - "Yep so you better find a job soon if your money is running out or I'm putting you out you bum."

Flonne: - "How cruel Miss Etna..."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – Ray of Light, Going Into the Future

(couldnt think of a decent name for this chapter, so I used one of my favorite songs from D1)

The town of Celestia, a quiet town in the heaven's where the angels reside. A town like any other town you'd expect though, but today this quiet town is quite lively. But this ruckus wasn't coming from the town but more from one angel...fallen angel that is. "This place is just the same way I remember it before I left!" Flonne screams as she sprints into town. She stops for a moment to recollect herself while wearing the biggest smile she's had in quite a long time. Behind her (intentionally trailing behind her) is Etna, accompanied by her finest prinny's from her Prinny Squad. "It's soooo bright...glad I brought these with me." she reaches into her prinny bag and pulls out...a pair of sunglasses. She turns to her prinny's, "Hey! Stop Half-Assing it let's get moving, unless you wanna get left behind in Celestia and work for free for the rest of your life." The prinny squad, who spent their entire live's as prinny's in the netherworld, are completely blinded by the light and can't even walk straight.

As they walk into the town they are greeted by the stares of the citizens of the town. Etna takes a look around, as more and more stares are directed her way."And now this is akward..I want to go home." A prinny stumbled to her side, "This really is something new, I've never seen Overlord Etna so tense DOOD!" Etna gives the prinny her trademark death glare, but due to her sunglasses and the prinny being blind, it goes unseen.

"Hurry up Miss Etna!" Flonne continues to sprint through the town, as if possessed by something she searches the town looking for something in particular. She eventually runs out of Etna's sight, which leaves her pretty much stranded. Etna continues to take in all the stares coming her way, but eventually shrugs them off when a few angel's finally come to her. "Hello and Welcome to Celestia may we help you with anything?" The angels try their hardest to be of help and seem to enjoy offering their services which annoys Etna. She takes a moment to ponder how to respond, then suddenly she remembers something before she arrived.

Flonne - "YOU BE NICE MISS ETNA! IF YOU AREN'T YOUR GOING TO REGRET IT! HEHEHEHEHE!"

"Man...I don't even want to think of what she might do, she's clearly a demon at heart." Etna thought to herself. She continues to ponder more but eventually gives in to fear. "I'm here to see the Seraph...We...have business to discuss.." "We'll be more then happy to lead the way to the sanctuary. Would you like to make any donations during your stay? It will help promote our plans of feeding the univer..." "Sorry...not interested, gotta go bye!" Etna quickly tries to get out of her situation, and is rewarded by catching Flonne wandering back in sight. She finally manages to catch up to her. "Don't ever leave me behind with these people." "Whats wrong Miss Etna, the angels are all nice people, and dont forget to be nice to them." Etna sighs..."I'll think about it, as long as they dont try to convert me." "Well demons are a rare sight here in Celestia, some angels probably arent comfortable enough to speak with you yet, it hasn't been too long since Vulcanus' scheme so people are still confused. A lot of angels are very comfortable with demons now though." "And what about you, last I remember fallen angel's arent very popular here either?" Flonne stops and looks down, causing Etna to bite her tounge for a split second. "I almost forgot, a lot of the incident was centered around you so your still pretty popular." Etna then begins to think to herself.. 'after all its because of that little incident, why I haven't contacted Celestia all this time." She then begins to recall...

**Flashback**

_"NO Flonne Don't!" Laharl desperatly screams._

_"Laharl thank you for everything, I'm so happy we mee..."Flonne said as she wasen't able to finish the sentence before her form was changed._

_moments later. _

_Flonne regains conciousness. "...Huh? Where am I...?" Flonne opens her eyes. "I was supposed to be punished, and..." she looks at Laharl and to her disliking she sees the image of Laharl's bloody sword. Then she see's the Seraph barely alive in a pool of blood._

_"Flonne...! What's this all about!" Laharl screams as he walks up to her. _

_(Mid-Boss appears)_

_"Celestia and the Netherworld were not always in opposition. Seraph Lamington and another person of influence dreamed of reunited them. He sent Angel Trainee Flonne to the Netherworld, to meet you and begin rebuilding trust between the two worlds. Laharl, You and Flonne are the knot that binds the two worlds together. The Seraph had no intent of punishing her from the very beginning..." Mid-Boss reveals. _

_"We're... the knot...?" Flonne curiously asks._

_Laharl whos obviously confused by this turns to Mid-Boss._

_"But why didn't he tell me! If I had known..." _

_Mid-Boss interupts Laharl, "His heart was in pain, for having used you in his plan, and he chose this as his punishment..."_

_Flonne makes a very surprised looks as she finally figures the situation out. Even though she knows full well what happened she could only say one thing..._

_"Laharl.."_

_Laharl turns toward her, "...Hmph. I guess my heart is wicked, after all.. I didn't know... But... still, in my anger, I..." _

_Flonne stops Laharl before he can finish, "...STOP IT! It's not your fault Laharl! Alot of things happened since I came to the Netherworld, but.. I really enjoyed my time with you guys! You showed me the importance of friendship!" Laharl now staring directly into Flonnes eyes, something that never happened too often before. Flonne continues, "You taught me that angels, demons and humans are not as different as they might seem! So... please..."_

_Laharl can't help but feel guilty for whats happened and makes no response. Finally building up what little esteem he had left he turns to Etna._

_"Etna!"_

_"Prince?"_

_"...take my place. I'm not ready to be the Overlord yet."_

_Etna confused by this can also only say one thing. "Prince...!"_

_Laharl turns away from everyone and looks at the Seraph who he almost murdered in cold blood. He lets out a final sigh and says softly. "...Farewell."_

_"Laharl...!" Flonne cries as she tries to run to him. But he disapears before she could reach him. _

_She turns to the Seraph who lies before her on the verge of death. "Seraph Lamington..." she says as she tries to hold back her tears. He can only whisper one thing to Flonne which she clearly makes out to be, "Flonne, I'm sorry.." He then loses conciousness._

_"Hurry! We have to help him!" Flonne screams as she desperatly tries to help the seraph. But to her disapointment only Mid-Boss comes to her aid, "Don't worry Madamosielle, I'll take him to get help." Mid-Boss walks up to the Seraph and inspects his wound. He then takes an unusally serious face. "This is more serious then I thought! He might not make it.." He then opens a dimensional gate. "The Celestial Guards are on their way here. This gate will take you back to the Netherworld, you all should leave before things get out of hand!" Mid-Boss picks up the Seraph and flies away to find help. _

_Etna who has finally regained her composure turns to Flonne then to the rest of the group who are still confused and stunned over Laharl's decision, especially Flonne, who remains silent in a trance-like state. Etna runs up to Flonne shaking her to try to break her from this state. "We have to go, who knows what the angelic forces will do if they find us here!" Etna yells. Flonne only looks at Etna with a blank stare. _

_"We should hurry, someones coming!" Kurtis suggest. Not wasting any time the rest of the group dive into the dimensional gate, leaving only Etna, and a still unresponsive Flonne. _

_"Flonne we have to hurry, they'll kill us if they see us here." Etna screams at Flonne. But she still makes no response. Etna looks to the diminsional gate which seems to be weakening and on the verge of closing. Without thinking twice she grabs Flonne and makes a dash for the diminsional gate barely making it in time as the gate closes._

_The next thing she sees is that they are all on Laharl's balcony in the Overlord's Castle, to be greeted by the rest of the group by a sigh of relief. This quickly ends though as Flonne appears through the other side of the gate still in the same state, and her face dampened with tears, everyone looks at her then goes silent. Etna who is also equally sad at the image of Flonne, also reflects on her now acquired position, she was now the Overlord of the Netherworld, its a big shock to just acquire such a title in a situation like this. She looks out into the sky, then suddenly feels a push. It was Jennifer, who just like the rest of them, wouldn't dare try to comfort Flonne, giving her a hint to be the one to do it. Etna thinks to herself, 'I'm not the one who should be doing this, its the prince she wants to see the most..' But deep down she knew she was the only one who could, they we're each others best friend, and now that Laharl was gone, they'd need each other even more now then ever. Etna then gathers her courage and comforts Flonne, who then regains enough life in her eyes to cry out loud._

**End of Flashback**

"A lot has happened since then, lets try to stay positive, I guess..." Etna says not only to Flonne but herself as well. "To be honest, I was really worried about how everyone would greet a fallen angel, and the memories of what happened here are fresh on my mind." Then as if knocking herself out of her current state she exclaims, "Thank you Miss Etna! Your inspiring words have given me the courage to do something I was afraid to do!" "Hmm..what could that be?" Etna curiously asked in response. "I'm going to visit my parents, I haven't contacted them in years so I know they're worried. You'll come with me as well right Miss Etna?" Etna gave Flonne a questionable look, but Flonne ignored it outright. "Then after that we can attend the Yui Festival, we came on the same day the yui flowers bloom." As soon as Flonne looked over to find her though, Etna was already on her way towards the Sanctuary. "MISS ETNA! PLEASE COME BACK!" "No Way In Hell am I going to get roped into meeting your parents, your already enough of a hassle as it is, I dont think I'll survive the people who made you who you are. Besides...I uh...I need to get to the Seraph fast, I dont wanna keep him waiting you know, we got business and uhm...things to discuss anyway bye Flonne good luck with that, see you at your flower party if I make it in time!" And Etna sprinted away from Flonne as fast as she could.

Etna in her mad dash had finally arrived at the Sanctuary, she finds herself in front of a building that almost shinned brighter then the sun itself. "Yea..this must be it." and she takes a step inside. She is greeted by a group of angels, "Welcome to the Seraphic Sanctuary! How might we hel..." The angels notice who just arrived. "A demon? why have you come here to Celestia?" The angels here were clearly frightened by Etna's arrival. "You were with the overlord who tried to kill the Seraph I remember you!" "We wont allow you past this point demon." In the confusion, Etna has backed herself into the corner. "Crap...I kinda wish I had brought the prinnies with me.. Hey lets just calm down here I was personally asked by the Seraph to come here." As the situation got worse someone suddenly appears. "Is this how the Seraph's Celestial Host are to act? You should be ashamed."

An angel had materialized in a white ball of light, "Back to your duties, I'll take over from here." The angels, who were in awe of the bright light, all backed down as if ordered. "Yes, Archangel Maharo!" They all turn to Etna, who flinches at the sight, "Please forgive our behavior noble demon." And with that they returned to their duties without another word. 'Man they're even more obedient then prinnies, kinda makes them seem harmless.' Etna thought to herself in relief. As she was regaining her composure the angel approaches her. "Hello, we certainly apologize for that little scene, we've been expecting you for awhile now. Please follow me I will take you to the Seraph."

As the two walk down the garden paths of the sanctuary, the angel tries to start a conversation with Etna, "I hope you will forgive us, were still a little uneasy from your last visit. But don't let it worry you too much, the Seraph has given strict order to allow your netherworld to access Celestia, of course, many were opposed to the thought." "Speaking of the Seraph, where is he anyway, he should have been the one to greet me." "Yes well, the Seraph is taking care of an urgent task right now but has left you in my care." The angel turns to face her, "I am Arch-Angel Maharo! Pleased to make your acquaintance Beautiful Overlord Etna!" He bows and extends his hand for a handshake. Etna scans the figure of the angel, but doesn't see a reason not to shake his hand and does so. "Well, you certainly know how to treat a beautif-." She then looks down at his hand and notices a brown stain on his glove. "Not the most cleanly person around are we?" Maharo then notices himself, "Oh, this is embarrassing.. I was eating earlier and I was in a rush. But I have to say it was worth it. The netherworld makes the best pudding around!" Etna froze. "Pudding? Just what kind of pudding..are you talking about?" Etna slowly reaches into her prinny pockets. "Oh you'll never believe it! There was this sell in the Netherworld, they were selling a months worth of their special edition limited pudding. I was lucky enough to have it sent to me before they stopped making anymore. You should try som-."

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Etna brandishes her spear and charges straight at Maharo with her Lightning Spear attack, Maharo dodges every strike though. "Whats wrong Miss Etna, did I do something to offend you?" "DAMN RIGHT YOU DID! YOU STOLE MY PUDDING!" She then throws a sphere of energy at his feet, causing him to jump away, Etna then uses her speed to fly behind him as she prepares to attack him, Maharo responds by summoning his sword and blocking her attack just in time. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I WAITED FOR THAT MONTH OF PUDDING! I PLANNED MY ENTIRE MONTH AROUND IT!" Etna starts to gather energy for her Chaos Impact and throws it at Maharo. He tries to manuever around the sphere, but as he does Etna, catches him and falls with a Asteroid Drop which comes down on top of him. The Chaos Impact sphere continues to fall towards him as Etna makes some distance between it, "Go to Hell you jerk!" All the while gathering power into her spear. With all her might, she proceeds to throw it into the Chaos Impact sphere to finish Maharo.

As Maharo watches the sphere fall towards him, a flash of white light suddenly engulfs the room. Etna looks on hoping to see nothing left of Maharo, But when the light fades she sees the image of Seraph Lamington, who was holding her spear back from piercing Maharo. "I see you two are getting along quite well!" As if not minding the event that just took place, he then throws the spear back to Etna. "Overlord Etna, I'm pleased to see you again, you look well." Etna in an effort to calm herself down remains silent. "I hope you'll forgive me for being alittle late, but we can proceed now." He then looks down at Maharo, "Would you please be kind enough to prepare something for our guest Maharo?" Upon hearing the request, he jumps back into reality, "Yes, sir I will do so post-haste!" And with that he runs off. "Now, Overlord Etna if you would please come with me, we have much to discuss." The room is filled with a white light, and the two appear in what appears to be the Sacred Alter, but more of a lounging area." Please sit anywhere you'd like, we've had this area added for when important guest such as yourself arrive." Etna finally regaining her composure quietly sits on a couch nearby. "Wow, this is actually pretty nice, my office cushions aren't even this comfortable" "I hope it will be to your liking, now, more importantly, we come across something that would be of interest to you." Lamington hands Etna a sealed folder which she immediately opens. "Whoever took this is a terrible photographer..." "Maybe so, but take a close look and you might see something interesting." Etna then stares into the picture, she barely makes a shape, its small but she can also see antenna, which almost makes her gasp.

"Is-Is that the prince?" Lamington smiles, "Yes it seems we found his location. Parallel to your Netherworld lies a world of shadows, the world is in perpetual night. We believe thats where this picture is originated." Etna tries to remain composed to continue the conversation, "So you found him, what do you want from me then?" "Well I would lik-" They are suddenly interrupted. Maharo storms into the area, "Seraph Lamington, here are the refreshments you have requested." He serves him a large cup and two small saucers, which he proceeds to pour milk tea into the coup and serve pastries. "Thank you very much" Maharo then approaches Etna. "Now Overlord Etna, I do hope you'll forgive me for what has transpired, so please take this as my apology." He brings a box of pudding to her, Etna's eyes burst wide open, she was just served well over a months supply of pudding. "I've been stashing a bit of pudding away for some time, I hope this will serv-" He stops because he notices Etna isnt even paying attention to him, because shes too busy stuffing her face with pudding. "Well I suppose this will work, now if you would excuse me Sir." Maharo then vanishes with a flash of light. Lamington then continues, "Sorry about that, but back to what I was going to say, What would you..." Lamington looks toward Etna, who is clearly not paying any attention to him anymore. "I suppose I can take this time to eat my pastries."

A few minutes later, "Now back to the matter at hand, I wanted you to know that we've found him, but, we will leave the matter of what we will do ultimately to you. We do believe however, that we will require his strength in the near future, but we can't anyone to that world. I also believe that we should not be the ones to ask this of him, due to past events. We would like for you to make this decision on what to do as we feel you have the best chance to bring him back.

Etna silently answers, "No." She then looks away from Lamington, "It's not my place to just bring him back because he's needed, and I think he'll come back when he's ready. Besides, why would I give up my position as the Overlord? Your the ones who want him, you can do whatever you want." "I understand, I respect your decision, but if you ever change your mind, please inform me immediately." "My mind is made up, I don't care to discuss this further.." "Very well then, now onto the next issue, how is Flonne doing?" "She's fine I guess, she's not much different from becoming a fallen angel. I heard you aren't paying her living expenses anymore so shes been panicking lately." "I see, I never planned to do that, but its good to see that she remains herself. Flonne serves as a very important figure to Celestia and the Netherworld, please continue to keep her in your ca-." Lamington looks over and sees Etna is ignoring him while she stuffs herself with pudding once again, 'I do hope Flonne is in good hands'.

Suddenly, Maharo appears once again, "Seraph Lamington, your presence is required, the Yui Festival will be starting shortly." "Ah good timing, we're just finishing here." He then looks over Etna, "Will you be accomping us to the Festival, it's quite breathtaking. I'm sure Flonne and her family will also be attending as well." Etna quickly gets up, "I'll pass, I did what I came here to do, I'm going back to the Netherworld." "Well that's most disapointing, but we will not force you, please stay as long as you'd like, I will have Maharo escort you home. I will also see to Flonne's care during her stay." "What? I didn't tell you Flonne was staying here, how'd you find out?" "Well, Flonne went out of her way to tell all of us before she arrived, thats how she learned of the Yui Festival." Etna thinks to herself, 'so that explains what she was doing on my computer for hours on in, I though she got addicted to online gaming. Well its good to know my characters are safe from her...' She breathes a sigh of relief, knowing her online identity is safe. "Well Overlord Etna, if this is all I will be on my way, when your are ready, Maharo will be waiting outside. Farewell!" And with a flash of white light, Lamington and Maharo vanish from the room, leaving just Etna, who has resumed stuffing her face with the limited edition pudding and taking the pastries off Lamington's plate.

Seraph Lamington and Maharo, then leaving the sanctuary.

"Seraph Lamington, it seems the Overlord wishes not to help us, but isn't her..." Lamington stops him, "This is an issue that we have no influence in, though Etna has refused to help, she has given us permission to do as we please." "What are you going to do sir?" "Hehe, Flonne will be at the Yui Festival, wont she?"

~End of Episode 2~

Maharo: The Beautiful Overlord Etna has left the stage! Now, with no one to fill the lead role, its up to me, The Arch-Angel Maharo, to carry on the story!

Flonne: I'm still a main character too, right?

Maharo: Readers be prepared for a story of Righteousness, Love, Justice, and Friendship!

Flonne: OH! I already like this story!

Maharo: The hero will sacrifice his life to bring love and peace to the universe!

Etna: DON'T SCREW WITH ME!

Maharo: Evil Doers drop your hate! Take this Limited Edition Pudding and lets all be joined in the joy of friend-

A crash is heard, and the line is never finished.

Flonne: Aww, I would much rather be in that story..

Etna: Then you can join him!

Flonne: MISS ETNA WAIT!

Another crash is heard and everything goes silent.

Lamington's thoughts: 'I think it would be best if I didn't say anything'


End file.
